All you had to do was ask
by Dreamsparkle
Summary: AU where Shawn becomes Lassiter's partner instead of a Psychic Detective. Short story. Shawn/Lassiter


Lassiter watched as his partner got to work. He was completely jealous of Spencer's skills as a detective; the one's that closed case after case after case. It was unfortunate that this was Spencer's only asset as a detective because if he didn't have his long list of other faults, Lassiter was sure Shawn wouldn't be working under him but would have been the chief by the age of 25.

As it was they balanced each other out. Spencer was a genius at following the clues fast and figuring out exactly what had happened. Yet he didn't have the attention span to gather the evidence so that it's admissible in court and without that in the end the bad guys got away.

There was other thing's too. He was too silly when he talked to the witnesses and the suspects and Lassiter was too serious. Spencer barged into a situation without regard for his safety and it was up to Lassiter every single time to keep him safe.

He'd have thought that having to work with someone so polar opposite to him would have been a nightmare and at first it had been.

Then he noticed something amongst the teasing, scathing insults. He noticed that Spencer looked up to him. Spencer liked spending time with him. Even when he let his temper get out of control, Spencer would forgive him.

It had been the first time he could say that about anyone and he looked at Spencer's teasing in a new light. He decided he could live with it. He smiled when he knew Spencer was only joking and it was worth it to see Spencer's surprised smile in return after he'd flinched because he'd thought Lassiter would blow up.

After Spencer had trusted Lassiter completely over the Drimmer incident, he had accidently fallen in love with him. He had after all even begun to lose faith in himself by then with the evidence mounted up so high. He wondered if he had shot the guy then blanked his memory because it was too horrible. Yet Spencer proved him innocent and after Drimmer almost shot Spencer, when he'd been shaking like a leaf with a concussion and all he did was grin up at Lassiter and joke about the gun in the pistachio nut bowl, he knew he was completely done for.

Now he sat back and watched the genius at work, Spencer's eyes no doubt taking in everything and processing it in the time that it would take most people to guess the colour of the wallpaper.

But Spencer wasn't acting his usual self today. Usually he would do a little dance or throw out some film quotes, saying it was his technique and it helped him pick up vibes. Now he stood still, turned half away from Lassiter so he couldn't see his face.

"Stop staring at me, you're putting me off."Spencer complained loudly but there was something wrong with his tone.

"You serious?" He asked confused. Spencer had never asked for less attention before. " I could wait outside..." He turned to leave even more confused Spencer hadn't laughed it off or butted in. He felt something brush his hand but as he looked back Spencer had already snatched his hand back from where he had been about to take Lassiter's to keep him from leaving. Spencer rubbed his neck nervously and had a huge blush over his cheeks.

Lassiter didn't have to be a good detective to see what was in front of him. He moved forward hoping he wasn't wrong and had Spencer's lips against his in an instant. Spencer responded, gripping his hair too tight and kissing back desperately. As dramatic as usual, Spencer's legs gave in and only the way he hung from Lassiter's lips and Lassiter's arms strong around him kept him from falling.

"Lassie...?" Spencer grinned at him and Lassiter chuckled.

"If all you wanted was a kiss, you could have just asked, Spencer." Lassiter teased. Spencer's breath caught as he looked at Lassiter's face.

"What if I wanted something more?" He prompted.

"Anything." He said seriously. He waited for Spencer to reply.

"Can I have a pineapple smoothie, please?" He asked and when Lassiter's jaw clenched, he laughed and proceeded to kiss all thought of killing him out Lassiter's brain before he carried them out. If Lassiter ever objected this plan he soon forgot about it.


End file.
